


【率宽】眼泪的味道

by maxxxin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 女装, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxxin/pseuds/maxxxin
Kudos: 1





	【率宽】眼泪的味道

》  
  
每个人的眼泪不一样，但想哭的念头都是一样的。——《推拿》

  
》  
  
崔韩率看着夫胜宽颤栗地发出动物哀鸣般的哭泣，不知道自己是不是真的弄疼了他。

  
》  
  
夫胜宽就很喜欢掉眼泪，从小如此。崔韩率又一向心大，还不知道自己哪儿做错了，转头就看见他哭的惊天动地。  
  
自由的灵魂给予他自由的行为。他不哄哭呛气了的小男孩，说你怎么比小女孩还爱哭，邻居家小妹妹上回摔倒了都没掉泪珠。（✌🏻punchline）  
  
夫胜宽气的硬生生憋住了泪，噙着水光的眼直瞪他。崔韩率也不怕，眼前的小男孩就算是生气都软的想让人捏捏抱抱。然后他就真的这么做了。  
  
那时候他们还住在一起。  
  
那时候崔韩率还能在寂静的夜里，悄悄爬上夫胜宽的床，搂着他单薄温热的身子睡。

  
》  
  
可是后来一切都变了。  
  
长大后夫胜宽有了自己的想法，他认真地管理身材和健康，偷偷翻阅时尚杂志，在网络上浏览各式各样的裙子和假发，想象自己穿上的样子。  
  
在众人还没发现“他”已经变成“她”了的时候，夫胜宽就自己一个人安安静静地跨过了痛苦和磨难，经历了挣扎和诋毁，长成了能撑起自己世界的巨人。  
  
她说，虽然辛苦，但她还是会选择那种滚烫的人生。  
  
崔韩率忽略了她的艰难。少年人初尝世间的悲欢离合，满心满目的慌张，只会幼稚地撒气，把毫无理由的愤怒发泄在他爱的人身上。  
  
起先夫胜宽毫无怨言地忍受了，然后他走了。  
  
走的悄无声息。

  
》  
  
崔韩率一直认为自己是一个随心所欲的水瓶座，想做什么立马就做了。事实上99.99%的他便是如此，而剩下的0.01%全败在了夫胜宽身上。  
  
他控制不住地想靠近他。近一点，更近一点，拥抱再紧一些。  
  
他住到了他家隔壁，这样不得已作弊的办法使他们从相拥入睡变成了一墙之隔。  
  
还好，崔韩率对自己说，至少能看见他了。

  
》  
  
可欲望就像手中的沙子，握得越紧，失去的越多。  
  
他还是忍不住。  
  
他知道夫胜宽每天在家光套一件丝质睡袍，坐在电脑桌前打字的时候，胸前放着一碗拌着坚果的酸奶，弯下腰捡东西的时候露出胸口白花花一片。一直保持坐着的姿势会难受，夫胜宽会不自觉地岔开腿，扭动腰肢，春光乍泄。  
  
他把夫胜宽狠狠的压在身下，看那红着眼角瞪着他的模样仿佛回到小时候。夫胜宽无力反抗，干脆不再挣扎。崔韩率拨开他黑色的长发，附在他耳边“胜宽”“胜宽”地喊他。  
  
夫胜宽眼角绯红，满脸泪痕。惹得崔韩率心疼，轻轻柔柔地吻在他眼角，说别哭了，像是在哄自己的爱人。  
  
夫胜宽被顶得撞到了墙上，却又在撞到之前用早就准备好的枕头垫住。崔韩率下身用力操干着他，替他擦眼泪的手却又很温柔。形状狰狞的性器在夫胜宽身后不断进出，带着摩擦间“噗噗”的水声和囊袋打在臀部的“啪啪”声，他的指甲深深地嵌进崔韩率的肩膀里。他死咬着牙关，嘴里都尝出了腥味，明明被操到眼泪止不住下流，却硬是不肯再呻吟出一声。  


》  
  
崔韩率看着夫胜宽的眼睛，爱和欲如同无边的深渊吸引着他。  
  
他不应该这么做的。  
  
可是此刻他却又说不上后悔。大概是实在憋了太久，或者是今晚的可乐醉人，又或者夫胜宽对待送他回家的精灵面孔男人态度太暧昧，他心底本性暴力的狮子闯出了牢笼，关不住。  
  
夫胜宽无声落泪，喃喃地在他耳边问，你不怕我恨你？  
  
崔韩率不答。他狠狠的撞进他的身体，觉得那里炽热而柔软，恍惚觉得看见两条相同的血脉重新交叠在了一起。  
  
有那么一瞬间背德禁忌的快感让他感到羞耻和恐惧。  
  
但随之而来的是满足和喜悦。伦理道德世间俗人会唾弃谩骂他们，但他们会永远拥抱在一起，在鲜血的祭奠和哺育中，一起下地狱。  
  
夫胜宽被他撞出破碎却甜腻的呻吟，男人带着急切不可控的情绪狠啃她，青紫的印子布满全身，触目惊心。  
  
崔韩率舔掉夫胜宽下巴颏儿底下的泪，混杂着从自己鼻尖地滴到他颈窝里的泪珠，咸咸的，甜甜的。

他说，别恨我，我爱你啊。

  
**“哥哥”。**

  
TBC  
  



End file.
